wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eredar
Eredar were supreme sorcerers at the dawn of the universe whose magics attracted Sargeras. Eredar race was once a vast civilization from the world of Argus who had wonderous cities, and peaceful way of life. They "arose" on Argus 25,000 years ago. Some believe that they devoured their own world called Argus by using radical warlock magics. They consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe. The Eredar were corrupted by Sargeras to join the Burning Legion and become demons. The Eredar were the great sorcerors of the universe. They were promised knowledge and power from Sargeras if they would join his Burning Legion. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were the two Eredar leaders who agreed to the offer of knowledge and power. The Eredar who joined became demons and gained great power. The Eredar were Sargeras's first recruits in the Burning Legion, serving as tactical advisors and intelligence officers. These Eredar used their warlock magics to invade and enslave a number of worlds. The indigenous races of those worlds were mutated by the demonic Eredar's malevolent powers and turned into demons themselves. Pre-eminence in Eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells - and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal - rise to higher ranks. Those whose arcane abilities top out at such pitiful cantrips as wish and shapechange are grunts and lackeys, scarcely worthy of notice. Old Canon Information from WorldofWarcraft.com which conflicts with new canon : :Though Sargeras's nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile Eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of the warlocks by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether. :''In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Eredar and the Nathrezim and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras's ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras's vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. When it looked like their race was on a path of corruption, some Eredar left their world of Argus calling themselves Draenei("The Exiled") in order to preserve the good of their species. These Eredar traveled through the comsmos finally discovering a world which they called Draenor, after their exile. At first their was peace with the orcs living there, and they traded. But soon their existence there lead the evil Eredar to the world who began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race. The orcs hunted down Draenei Eredar to try to wipe them out, and a battle raged for 8 long years. =Famous Eredar= Though many Eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), and several more inhabit Outland, few individuals are known to mortals; only three, the greatest in magic, are commonly known: the Defiler, the Deceiver and their oldest enemy. Name Role Condition Magical Field Allegience Archimonde the Defiler Commander of the Burning Legion's military dead demonic (demonology) The Burning Legion Kil'jaeden the Deceiver To recruit races into the the Burning Legion/Commander (presumed) alive unknown The Burning Legion Velen Leader of the exiled Eredar, The Draenei alive Holy? The Draenei/Alliance Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Demons